


酒

by bcaamage



Series: 星露谷日常 [4]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcaamage/pseuds/bcaamage





	酒

傍晚下起了大雨，维克托去鸡舍检查了一圈，远远看到家门口台阶上有个人影正在敲门，从对方的姿势来看更像是抡起拳头砸门。

维克托快跑几步，到了台阶下才看清是镇上的居民塞巴斯蒂安。

“塞巴斯蒂安！”维克托喊道，他跑到了屋檐底下。

黑头发的小伙子拳头继续砸了几下，然后缓慢僵硬地转身，似乎刚刚注意到喊声是从自己身边传来的。“维克……你好，上次你说过有空可以来拜访你。”

维克托愣了一下，确定他喊的是维克托，只是这家伙口齿有点不清。

“你好，塞巴斯蒂安，当然，请进。”维克托笑着说。

他注视着塞巴斯蒂安，希望对方退开一点他好开门，可惜塞巴斯蒂安无神地双眼瞪着他，站在原地一动不动。维克托只好侧着身挤进胳膊推开门，塞巴斯蒂安直接走了进去，摇摇晃晃走到沙发旁，一屁股坐下了。

维克托关上门，走到卫生间拿了一条毛巾递过去，塞巴斯蒂安接过毛巾，先甩甩头发，活像一条刚从水里上岸的狗，他擦了擦头发，嘴里嘟哝着什么，顺手将被雨水打湿了一半的黑色连帽衫脱掉，光着上身继续擦头发。

维克托去卧室拿了一件T恤扔给他，塞巴斯蒂安没有接住，他从沙发上拿起来，一言不发地套上了。

维克托走到沙发旁，拿起塞巴斯蒂安的湿衣服，扔进洗衣机之前闻到了一股淡淡的气味。他想起有一次罗宾对他提过，她在塞巴斯蒂安的房间里闻到过奇怪的气味。他明白了，这家伙刚抽过大麻。

“有酒吗，维克托？”

维克托走到酒柜，拿出一瓶琴酒和两个小杯子，放到沙发前的桌子上，倒出两杯。

塞巴斯蒂安盯着酒看了一会，随手把毛巾扔到桌子上，站起身脚步不稳地走向冰箱，拿出一个柠檬，又在厨房的抽屉里找出一把水果刀，回到沙发上，他把柠檬搁在桌子刀切开。

维克托看他拿着刀子没轻没重地切下两片，厚薄不均，一颗心提到了嗓子眼，生怕他刀子打滑切到手指。

塞巴斯蒂安把两片柠檬分别扔进两个杯子，酒水溢出来，他端起一杯一饮而尽，伸手拿起瓶子给自己的酒杯倒满，眨眼功夫他已经灌下去三杯。

塞巴斯蒂安再次伸手之际，却被维克托拿走酒瓶，他缓慢抬头，眉头微顰地盯着他，随即端起桌子上维克托没动那个酒杯，一口喝干。

维克托又一次倒满两杯，塞巴斯蒂安背靠着沙发，没有端酒杯。

“你上次说有工作介绍给我？”

“是的，你最近有空接活吗？”

塞巴斯蒂安没有立刻回答，他伸手拿过酒杯，盯着酒杯里的透明的液体，半晌才说话，“我受够了鹈鹕镇镇，受够了这里一成不变的生活，受够了镇上的人。年复一年，无聊的节日和活动。这种生活毫无意义。”

“你想要什么样的生活？”维克托终于端起了另一个酒杯，虽然之前塞巴斯蒂安也喝过，不过他懒得再去拿新的杯子。

塞巴斯蒂安愣住了，显然这不是他所期待的回答，他大概也没有期待对方做出任何回答。

维克托搬来鹈鹕镇不到一年，两人见面的次数屈指可数，在镇上碰到无非是打个招呼，寒暄几句罢了，只有上一次维克托去找木匠罗宾修仓筒时，替罗宾给塞巴斯蒂安送过一次咖啡，就是那次，他俩聊过塞巴斯蒂安从事的工作。

“我不知道，我只觉得什么生活都没有意义，人活着就没有任何意义。”塞巴斯蒂安把空酒杯搁到桌上。

“我来农场时间不长，也许你觉得我没资格说这话，但我想说，春天到来前我需要整理好土地，春天播种，夏季除虫，秋季收割，再用大麦等谷物作为原料，经过时间的酿造，才有我们今天喝的酒。也许这也算生活的意义。”维克托将斟满酒的杯子递给塞巴斯蒂安。

“你找到了你的生活，可是我没有。我讨厌一个人待在我的地下室里，但是除了山姆，我不想见到任何人，阿比盖尔总来找我，我都烦透了。这个镇子死气沉沉，什么都没有，每次出门都走着同样的道路，看着同样的景色，就连去酒吧，看到的也是同样的面孔，听到同样的谈话，玩着同样的游戏。”

维克托渐渐明白了，这个二十出头的年轻人，厌倦了小镇的生活，但他还没有想好自己想过怎样的说活，简单说，他把自己困住了。

“可是你不一样，你生在大城市，我说，你究竟为什么要来这个小镇啊？”

“塞巴斯蒂安，每个人都有希望寻找的东西，你也许希望能在祖祖城找到，而我，希望能在鹈鹕镇找到。”

维克托注意到塞巴斯蒂安此时转过头，他那双黑色的双眸清澈了许多，不再像刚进门时无法聚焦，他直直盯着维克托的眼睛，嘴角渐渐上扬展出了笑意。突然他探头，嘴唇贴上维克托的嘴唇，舌头探进了口中。

维克托犹豫了，他没有躲闪，但也没有配合，任由对方温柔柔软的舌头轻轻搅动，仿佛在探寻着什么，面对这撩拨，很快他也闭上双眼，舌头回应着。

塞巴斯蒂安毫无征兆地结束了这个吻，他站起身，走到维克托面前，双手分开他的双膝跪在他下来，轻轻拉下维克托的裤子，低头含住他还没有抬头的欲望。

维克托小心地克制着，还是有一丝呻吟从喉咙溜了出去，塞巴斯蒂安感觉到了自己口中之物的变化，脸上笑意更甚，他伸手从自己裤子口袋里掏出一个套套，然后松开了维克托。他抬头盯着维克托，用牙齿慢慢撕开套套，然后给维克托戴上。

塞巴斯蒂安脱掉自己的裤子，跨开腿跪坐到维克托身上，左手撑着沙发，右手扶着维克托，身体往下沉，一旦进入，他双手捏着维克托的双肩，先静静地坐了一会，让双方适应，然后他上下律动。

维克托感觉自己陷入了幻想，他的思绪膨胀，直冲天际，他想到了农场上的植物，经过雨水的滋润破土出芽，想到了鸡舍，孵化槽里的小鸡破壳而出，他想到了生命的意义，猝不及防，他播撒下了种子。

塞巴斯蒂安走后，维克托还坐在沙发上微微喘息，他感觉自己好像找到了来这个小镇的意义。


End file.
